1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat frame of a seat mounted on a conveyance such as an automobile, an airplane, a ship, and a train.
2. Description of Related Art
A seat frame is a skeleton of a conveyance seat, and it is important to ensure that the seat frame has strength in every usage state. A side frame of a seat back has a sectional shape that is designed to ensure strength of the side frame. For example, a side frame of a seat back is structured by a panel that extends along a front-back direction, and flange parts, which are directed towards a center side in a seat width direction, are provided in both front and back edge parts of the panel for reinforcement (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-254109 (JP 2010-254109 A)).